Boyfriend Troubles
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: my fourth book to Girl Wonder! :D Artimis is learning how difficult it is to be a crime fighter and maintain a relationship. meanwhile, why is everyone becoming mini supervillains, and what does it have to do with school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!! Fourth book is up!!! This one isn't completed so i'm gonna need some help from you awesome readers whenit gets to that point.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_**Boyfriend Troubles**_

Chpt.1

"He's obviously staying at the Apartment on twenty forth street." I exclaimed at Apollo, pulling up a picture of the run-down building.

"Why would he do that? It's a plane old building that has no significance in it what-so-ever!" debated Apollo.

"Look, we are looking for a guy who worships Joker for some deranged reason. This guy might be crazy, but he did his homework." I pulled up files from the computer. "It says here that a man named Joe Kerr stayed at this apartment building for a long amount of time." I explained.

"So what." Apollo shrugged.

"Apollo, the man's name was Joe Kerr." he gave me a blank stair. "And the nutso man worships the Joker." I said.

"Yah I know that." Apollo nodded.

"and the man who stayed there's name was Joe Kerr." I said again. He still looked clueless. "_Joe Kerr._" I said slowly.

"Yah I get that. But why would the man who worships the Joker, want to stay at an apartment where a guy named Joe Kerr…" he pause for a moment. "Oh I get it!" I slapped my forehead.

"Apollo, a five year old could've solved that." I sighed.

"I've just been off my game lately." he shrugged.

"Too much time with Tayko will do that to you." I replied.

"Oh come on, like you aren't having problems with anything. What about Rob? He's a distraction, right?" questioned Apollo.

"C'mon Apollo. Robbie and I have been dating for only two weeks." I explained.

"It doesn't take long." Apollo then chuckled. "Robbie?"

"Shut-up Prince." I scowled.

"Ha! Like you could make me. Arti and Robbie sitting in a tree. K-I-S…" I grabbed him by the throat.

"You _really_ want to be injured don't you?" I questioned. Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. I threw Apollo onto the computer chair. "Lady luck's on your side today." I muttered while picking the cell phone up. "Hello?" I questioned.

"_Hey Artimis. It's Rob. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movie theater with me Tomorrow night? We could see that new movie, The Curse." _questioned Robbie. Apollo made a kissing sound next to my ear close to the speaker.

"Hold on a sec." I said to Robbie. I covered the speaker with my hand. "Do you mind?" I questioned turning to Apollo angrily.

"Well, actually I…" before he could finish his sentence I punched him in the face, making him fly backwards. Once he hit the floor unconscious, I returned to Robbie.

"Yah, I can go, thanks Robbie. And sorry about the pause." I said.

"_No problem. So, pick you up at seven?" _He questioned.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Bye." I smiled. As I hung up, I saw Apollo start to return to consciousness.

"Ugh…" he moaned. "can you stop hitting me." he complained.

"Don't worry. I'll give you some advice. Next time, Block!" I exclaimed. Apollo gave out another groan and slammed his head on the cave floor.

_I better stop punching Apollo. He might end up with a concussion. What am I saying? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

I sat on top of the apartment building. Some nutso named John Lanxton worshiped Joker, and he was starting to become homicidal just like his idol. I needed to stop him. Apollo wasn't with me on this mission, because he planned to go on a regular patrol if someone else was in trouble. I was glad that he wasn't with me. With him being… well, him, he would probably let some inexperienced burglar beat him up. That, or he would yell my real name in front of a person. Apollo needed more training in the Batcave. Problem was that he could never get his sorry butt off of the computer chair when playing his online games with Wizard. That or he was dating Tayko.

_Apollo and Tayko have been dating for a while. I'm surprised that he could stand her this long. Maybe it really is true love. _Just then an image of Robbie came into my head. Just thinking about him made me melt. His dark chocolate skin, curly short black hair, his lovely dark brown eyes, not just his looks of course, but his personality. He also had a great sense of humor. He was very smart, but was physically fit too. He was on the football team and was known as Wheels for his speed. Everyone in school knew him as Wheels except me. For me, he was Robbie. And the same went for him. Nobody in school except him called me Artimis. (Except for the fact that Apollo and Tayko still call me Arti. I believe that every punch I give Apollo is payback for calling me that.) I was deep in a daydream about Robbie when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around quickly getting ready to throw a punch, when I saw Shadow. I gave out a big sigh.

"Jeez Shadow, don't scare me like that. You know, I could've just broken your skull." I sighed. Only Apollo could take my punches because he was durable like me, a regular person would be dead if I punched them as many times as I punched Apollo.

"Sorry Theresa. I'm surprised that you didn't see me coming. Usually you sense me a mile away. Your mind on something?" she questioned.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly. " I uh… I mean , no. nothing important." I said in a softer tone. I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject. "Where's Midnight?"

"With her new boyfriend." shrugged Shadow. I nodded. Having a boyfriend was a lot more trouble then I thought.

"Ready to tango with a psycho?" I smiled.

"I was born ready." smiled Shadow. We crashed through the window, startling John Lanxton. He was in the process of lighting candles around a wanted picture of Joker.

_Wow is this guy a loon. _He slowly stumbled to pull out a gun, but the moment it was in his hand, I knocked it out with a Batarang. _This guy's pitiful. He was barely able to get his gun out. _

"So are we gonna do this easy way, or the hard way?" I questioned. He quickly went to his door, which he locked, so his quivering fingers were trying to unlock the door.

"I got this one." smiled Shadow. She threw a net encasing his arms and torso.

"You people have no respect!" he exclaimed.

"We have no respect? If I remember correctly you murdered a woman in her home." I explained.

"She had what was coming to her. She didn't understand Joker's good meaning." he scowled.

"She was your wife!" exclaimed Shadow.

"I don't know how I could love a person who doesn't understand how wonderful Joker is. Everyone should be like him!" he exclaimed.

"Look bud, if everyone was like Joker, than everyone would be in a padded cell in Arkham. Where I'm sure you will be going soon." I said in a logical tone.

"No one can stop Joker. He is wonderful! He disserves to rule!" exclaimed John.

_What is this guy talking about? Something's wrong. _I had a feeling that this wasn't just some deranged man who forgot to take his pills. Without any further talking, I called the cops, and Shadow and I disappeared into Gotham's murky streets.

"What that man was saying didn't feel right. It was almost like he rehearsed those lines, badly if I may add." Shadow explained.

"Ditto. I was thinking the same thing. Something strange is going on, and I have a feeling Joker is responsible." I stated.

"Yeah, and with Joker out of Arkham that makes total sense." added Shadow.

"I'm gonna search some background about John Lanxton. I'll see what comes up." I said as I was getting on my motorcycle.

"So. Same time tomorrow?" questioned Shadow.

"Yeah… oh! I forgot. I'll try to get the background info to Woo so she can get it to you tomorrow. I'm ugh, busy tomorrow night." I sighed.

"Gotcha. See you soon." she smiled as I rode off.

_Juggling a Boyfriend and a night job is hard work._


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

My eyes scanned the computer screen intently. John Lanxton was a normal man. Age forty-two, married for fifteen years, works as a substitute teacher, so far the man had nothing on him. I checked his criminal records. No drinking problems, he was never on drugs, nothing! He was only fined once for speeding. I sighed at the computer desk heavily. I then checked into his parents.

_If he had an abusive childhood that might trigger something. _I thought to myself. I sipped a cup of tea that Alfred brought down for me about an hour ago. Or was it two? I never knew exactly when starring at a computer screen all night. His dad's name was Tony Lanxton. He died about two years ago from lung cancer. He owned a Pizzeria and just like his son, had no records of criminal activity. His mother who was still alive and worked as a hair dresser, also was a good citizen. I sighed again and leaned back in the chair.

"There must be _something_ wrong with you John." I muttered. I herd the bat mobile drive into the cave and jumping out of it came Batman. Better known to me as dad. He walked up behind me.

"Anything about Lanxton?" questioned Dad.

"Unless you consider speeding a reason for someone to go insane." I sighed.

"Well I might be able to help you there." he said still in his deep Batman voice. I swiveled the chair around to face him.

"What did you learn?" I inquired.

"The hospital reports of some chemical similar to Joker gas running through Lanxtons' blood. The only possible way for this chemical to be injected the way it got into him was for it to be absorbed into his skin with a soft mineral. If not with a soft mineral, the skins natural oils would be able to prevent it from entering the skin. Does that help any?" questioned Batman. My eyes widened. I turned the chair back to the computer and searched to see what school he substituted last. Kane High school._ My _high school. I threw on my Jacket and wig. Batman watched me as I quickly ran to my Bike.

"Where are you going? It's three o'clock in the morning." questioned Dad.

"I'm going to break into my school." I stated and then roared off in my bike. To think that the more I try to get away from school, I end heading right back to it. Lanxton was in room 112, and was subbing for Mr. Rhodes history class. My school wasn't to far away so reaching it quickly was a breeze. Problem was, room 112 was on the second floor. I was at the back of the school and I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching. I silently flew up to the window of room 112, and opened it with ease. As I climbed through the window, I was shocked to see a figure coming towards the door. I panicked, and hid under Mr. Rhode's desk. I herd a cheerful humming and the door handle jiggle open. The lights brightened up the room as the figure entered. He continued his humming, and I knew the voice. It was Mr. Rhodes! He approached the desk, and flopped onto his chair. I was lucky that he never put his feet under the desk. He always swiveled the chair to his computer. As he looked at the screen he clicked onto his e-mail link.

"Yes!" he whooped in joy. "Two more days, and good bye chalk board, hello smart board." he smiled. He then got up and started to walk over to the chalk board. "But for today, I have to deal with this." he shrugged. I saw his hand start to reach down for the chalk. I sprung up from where I was hiding almost as quick as mom reflected bullets.

"No!" I exclaimed. Putting myself between him and the board.

"Wha…?" he started, stammering back a little. "Who are you?"

"Theresa E. Jenkins. Y'know, the reporter." I answered.

"Why are you here? You're trespassing on school property." he stated.

"Listen Sir, what I'm doing is saving you and your students lives." I explained.

"How so?" he questioned. I pulled out a small plastic bag, and put on some rubber gloves.

"Some one put chemicals in your chalk that will make you go insane. Anyone who touches it instantly absorbs the chemicals." I explained. Mr. Rhodes looked shocked.

"Why would someone do this?" he questioned.

"I have a hunch, but I'm still unclear about it. Where was this chalk purchased?" I questioned as I bagged the chalk, and started sterilizing the area.

"I purchased it yesterday, at a new store called Teachers Palace. It just opened about two days ago." answered Mr. Rhodes.

"Thank you." I nodded my head, and was about to fly out the window, when I realized that I had a witnessed. I took out a grappling hook, and slid myself out the window.

"Thank you Ms. Jenkins." called Mr. Rhodes.

"Just doin' my job." I smiled. I quickly rolled my bike back to the cave, when I realized something. I ran to the computer once in the cave and tried to find things out about the chemical. Once I was finished reading, I was nervous. It said that since juveniles had more oily skin, the chemical would take longer to affect them, but while it only took grown ups about one to two days to show affect, it took younger people three to seven days! If any one of my school mates touched that chalk, they would have the same outcome as John Lanxton. Without treatment they would go insane. Now the question remaining was,

Did anyone else touch the chalk?


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

"Woo give these to Shannon, and also read over them. Do you take Mr. Rhodes history class?" I questioned Woo in the hall way as I handed her over a folder containing the info I retrieved last night.

"I don't take Mr. Rhodes class. Why do ya ask?" she inquired.

"It explains everything in the papers in the folder." I sighed. I was so nervous in school. Almost anyone who took Mr. Rhodes class could of touched the chalk. Meaning a soon to be maniac could of just passed me in the hall way. Woo and I entered the cafeteria and were greeted by the smiles of Crayola, Tayko, Apollo, Wizard, and most importantly Robbie. Blitze, however, was frowning.

"Hey guys." smiled woo. Blitze still scowled at the lunch table.

"Blitze, what's wrong?" I questioned. I've seen Blitze mad, but she looked like she would murder someone.

"Everything's wrong." she grumbled. Suddenly Apollo seemed concerned.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Nothing! Just, I can't seem to decide for myself. I mean, I woke up and I debated whether I should pound my brother to dust, or to hug him goodbye for school." she sighed. Everyone at the lunch table went bugged eye. Even Robbie, and he was only here for about two weeks.

"Whatcha end up doin'?" inquired Tayko, almost in a whisper, which was also a shock because everything that came out of Tayko's mouth was loud. This is how odd it was for Blitze to be saying this. It made everyone shocked.

"I ended up flipping a coin, and I hugged him." she stated, which triggered a gasp throughout the group.

_Blitze hugging Joey! How did Joey react? And more importantly, what possessed Blitze to flip a coin. _Suddenly a thought hit me. _Two Face? _I looked at Apollo and he had the same expression on his face. We had one of our twin telepathy moments. Okay so we really didn't have twin telepathy, but by looking at our facial expressions we got a round about way of reading each others minds.

"_That sounds a lot like two face." _I thought to him.

"_Ditto. But I thought you were leaning toward Joker." _he looked at me back, and that's what I got out of it.

"_Who knows. This is Gotham. Twists are everywhere." _I thought back. I was hoping that that's what my face looked like. But my return from Apollo's face was confusion.

"You flipped a coin!" exclaimed Tayko after the shock was starting to wear off. She was back to her loud self.

"Yah, I just can't decide anything. It is so frustrating! I'm gonna get lunch. Hmm… PB and J or Grilled cheese?" she said to herself. She fished a coin out of her pocket and flipped it in the air. When it landed, Blitze nodded her head and said,

"Grilled cheese it is." I couldn't believe what I just witnessed! Blitze, being a great foot ball player, made decisions in a split second. Now she had to flip a coin to see which sandwich she should buy! Before Blitze went up to the lunch line, I questioned,

"Do you have History class with Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yah." she shrugged.

"Did you touch the chalk?" I inquired.

"What a stupid questioned of course I touched the chalk. I answered a problem on the board!" Blitze snapped. I was afraid for one of my best friends health.

_She touched the chalk, but instead of acting like Joker, she's acting like two face! That leaves me at step one. Who made the chalk!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

Throughout the whole school day, I was constantly on my toes. My eyes were constantly peeled for some villain like activity. Blitze seemed to be the only one affected by the chemical so far.

_So why is Blitze showing sighs so early? _Just then it hit me. _Blitze always had dry skin! She would complain about it constantly. _Without her natural oils, Blitze was more susceptible to the chemical. I knew I had to get the antidote to Blitze ASAP. Problem was, I couldn't stab her arm with a needle, and go unnoticed. I needed to do it when she was least to expect it. I didn't know when that would be, so I told Woo what I was thinking, and if she thought of anything, I gave her a siring with the antidote. My stress quickly streamed away when I saw Robbie.

"Can't wait to see you tonight." he smiled. I had to keep telling myself to try not to blush.

"I can't wait either." I smiled. As I got home, and into the mansion, Apollo wouldn't leave me alone about my date.

"Arti and Robbie sit'n in a tree. K-I-S-S-I…" I grabbed him by the shirt.

"How hard headed are you?! Last time you sang that I was close to strangling you! I'm sure this time, the phone won't ring!" I exclaimed, with a fist raised at his head. He then smiled.

"The phone won't ring, but Dad's here." I turned around and saw Dad standing in the door way. I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Dad. You're home early." I said nervously.

"Just picking up some things I forgot this morning." he said, picking up a folder, and walked back to the door. I was preparing to punch again when dad turned around in the door way to face me.

"And Artimis. Don't waist your brother." he was then out the door. I could see Apollo sigh in relief.

"You are so fortunate that you're so lucky." I scowled. Dad just saved a majority of Apollo's face from being mangled. Apollo then ran to his room, and closed the door. He was aware of the fact that he just came very close to being mauled. As I went to my room, and did my homework, I couldn't wait for my date with Robbie.

**Guys guess what? A character from my second book will appear in this book and plays a very very very very crucial role. And you all (I think) hate this person with your guts cause I know that I and Arti do. Send me your guesses! Please.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so that character apperance that i was talking about is going to happen a little later, so some more gusses for who this returning character would be reeeeeeeeeeeally nice. :D Please enjoy, and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

_Don't go in the closet, don't go in the closet… Stupid girl! You went in the closet!_

"Ahhhhh!" the horrified woman screamed.

_and now you are getting chased by a dude with a chain saw. _I rolled my eyes at the characters. It took a lot to scare me. I'm not even afraid of clowns anymore! Only water, and you couldn't make a horror movie about that. The girl went running to the front door. _And here's where her dead boyfriend comes back as a zombie, and he will pop out of the door in 3... 2... 1_

"Rah!" moaned the dead boyfriend loudly. I felt Robbie jump beside me. As I looked over at him, his eyes were large, and he was shaking a bit.

"You okay?" I questioned. Robbie quickly looked over at me. He seemed glad that he was able to get his eyes off the screen.

"Me? Okay? Pff, yah, I'm uh… perfectly fine." he chuckled nervously.

"You do know that you're a terrible liar." I giggled. He looked at me then at the screen then back at me.

"Wanna get out of here?" he questioned. I had to give pity on this guy. Plus I really found the movie uninteresting.

"Sure." I smiled. We snuck out of the theater quietly, and into the parking lot. "Did that movie really scare you?" I inquired. I could tell that he was embarrassed to say it, but he did anyway.

"Yah. I thought you liked horror movies. That's why I took you." explained Robbie. I knew it was cheesy to think, but I was really happy that he was willing to take me to a movie he knew I would like, but he would hate. The commercials to the movie was a lot better than the movie itself though.

"I do like horror movies, but I thought that one was a little lame. I thought it was going to be good from the commercials." I shrugged. "So, if you don't like horror, what type movies do you like?" I questioned.

"I like comedy. Stuff that makes me laugh." he explained.

"Then next time we can go to see a funnier movie." I smiled. He smiled back. We were in front of the movie theater. And the full moon made it a beautiful night. I looked into his eyes and he did the same with me. We leaned in, and I knew that this was the moment. My first kiss. I imagined sparks flying all around when are lips met. We leaned in, centimeters away from each other when… my cell phone ringed. Robbie and I paused for a second as my cell phone kept ringing.

"You should probably get that." whispered Robbie. I nodded my head, and took out my phone.

"Hello?" I questioned with teeth clenched. _This better be good, because I swear if this person is gonna say, sorry wrong number, I will personally hunt them down and demolish their house. _

"Hey Arti. So, how's you're date with Rob goin'?" I knew that voice. It was Apollo.

"Apollo what do you want?" I questioned about to fly home and slam Apollo's head against the Batcave's wall.

"_Well, we have a situation at hand." _"Apollo stated.

"Like what?" I questioned still peeved.

"_Well, Blitze is going crazy! She is flipping her coin whether to see if she should rob a bank! It's gotten that serious!" _exclaimed Apollo. I sighed.

"I'll be right over." I groaned, then hung up the phone. I then turned to Robbie. "I'm so sorry Robbie just… family business, Y'know." I sighed.

"Go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Thanks for tonight." he smiled, even though I could see that he was disappointed.

"No thank you." I smiled, then ran home.

_If Apollo could of only waited for five seconds! That's all I ask_ for, _five simple seconds! Brothers! They have the worst timing! _

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember, gusses would be nice. :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so next chapter. guesses will still be nice because the chapter after this the character is comming back. please review!!!!!!! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

I was at the bank in full Theresa gear in a blink of an eye. I glared at Apollo for a brief second when I got there.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"Five seconds." I muttered, then ran to Blitze, who was impossibly attempting to rob a bank. "Bli… Sam what do you think you're doing?" I questioned. _That was close. If she heard me say Blitze that might of raised some suspicion how I knew her nick name. _

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm robbing a bank!" spat was no where equipped to rob anything except a nerdy high schooler's dignity. She simply wore her foot ball uniform and denim shorts. I had the injection needle in hand ready to strike.

"Sam, you're confused. I have something here that will make you feel better. Just come here." I said calmly. Blitze came all right, but it was more of a charge. She came at me with fists flailing, but I quickly blocked and on the rebound I stabbed her in the arm with the needle.

"Ugh!" she groaned. I pushed the siring and injected the antidote. She turned around and picked me up by my coat collar. "Why you! Little… jerrrkk." she said lazily as the sedative kicked in. Blitze fell heavily to the ground. The medicine does cure, but it makes the patient very drowsy.

"Why couldn't you just do that in the first place?" I questioned Apollo.

"Cause I had a gut feeling that something was about to happen to you. Y'know twin telepathy." he smiled. I knew that he was referring to something else. I immediately checked the back of my shirt. On it was a small microphone.

"You little sneak!" I exclaimed.

"Don't forget that we need to take Blitze back to her home." smiled Apollo.

"When we get home, you're so dead." I muttered while lifting a sleeping Blitze up. I hopped on Apollo's motorcycle with Blitze on my back. Once at Blitzes' house, we silently slipped her back into her bed. Then we drove home. As we entered the mansion, Apollo laughed,

"That sounded like the cheesiest date in the history of cheesy dates!"

"Thanks for reminding me." I smiled. I punched his face and Apollo's head slammed into the wall.

"Ughhh." he groaned.

"Never put a mic on me! EVER!" I exclaimed.

**Next chapter that character is a'commin' so please send me your guesses! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay!!!!! The chapter with the mystery character!!!!! Many thanks to KARI 22 OF KARI LAND for being awesome and being the only one who reviews! This next chapter is dedicated to you Kari (by the way, i love your name) :D ENJOY!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Once at school I was still on the look out for chalk victims. At lunch, Blitze was back to her normal violent self.

"I had the strangest dream last night, and it felt like it actually happened." she sighed.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Probably too much Mac'n cheese before bed." I shrugged.

"In other news, I got a date with Charlie Rayner!" exclaimed Crayola. "He's so hot! He is going to be such a better boyfriend then Bob, Joe, Ronny, Cameron, Mike, Bill, Evan, Randy, Pete…" she then trailed off as her eyes locked in the distance.

"Crayola?" I questioned. She was still focused to the front. Woo, who was sitting next to her, and looked where Crayola was staring.

"Oh no." she whispered.

"What is it?" I questioned as I turned around. My eyes locked on a boy two feet away from me. His blue eyes sparkled as I recognized him. His spiky blond hair had way to much gel in it and I thought for sure I was going to faint.

"Hello Artimis. Long time no see." he smiled.

"It's Girl, Zack!" I spat. "and what are you doing out of Juvy?" I questioned. Zack was back, and I thought for sure I was about to kill him.

"I'm out for good behavior." he shrugged. I then saw his eyes glance to Robbie. "Whose your knew friend?" he questioned.

"I'm Rob." he smiled.

"What are you, one of Artimis's new brother's friends?" Zack questioned.

"How'd you know I have a new brother?" I questioned.

"They give you News Papers to read in Juvy." Zack informed.

"Actually, I'm Artimis's Boyfriend." smiled Robbie. He seemed aware that I wanted this guy gone. Zack's smile turned into a frown.

"May I sit here?" he questioned.

"No offense Zack," total offense intended. "but I don't really trust you." I explained.

"What! Why?" questioned Zack.

"Considering the fact that you tried to kidnap me." I stated.

"Now beat it jerk before I am forced to break your hand! And I will be seeing you in the hall way when no teachers are around! You made me see something I wanted to forget." threatened Blitze. Zack looked a little hurt, but backed off, and walked over to another table.

"What was that about?" questioned Robbie.

"Zack was some crazy loon who I used to date, but he only dated me because he was going to try to kidnap me. In the end he was caught and taken to juvy. Unfortunately he's out now." I sighed.

"Don't worry Girl, once I'm done with him, he'll stay away from all of us." smiled Blitze. I nodded.

I hope she's right.

**Dun dun dun!!!!!! Zack is back!!!!!! And Kari got it right!!!!! YAHHH!!!!!!! GO KARI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

I stood on top of the roof of the new store, Teachers Palace. Woo and Shannon told me that they would meet me there at 10:30. I checked my watch anxiously. It was 10:28, and no sign of Woo or Shannon yet. I let my mind wander on the events that happened today. I then focused on Zack. I hated him with a passion. If I could chose who to beat up for the rest of my life, Zack or Apollo, Zack would win by a landslide. Problem was that he appeared in almost all of my afternoon classes. Unfortunately he seemed to think that I was his best friend and he wouldn't leave me alone. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and checked the number. It was nothing that I recognized.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hey Artimis, it seems that you haven't changed your cell phone number after we last met." came a smug voice. It was Zack.

"What do you want Zack. If I have to, I _will_ file a restraining order." I spat.

"Come on Artimis, you wouldn't do that to your old boyfriend, would you?" he questioned in a taunting tone.

"Let me think about it… yes I would." I answered. Just then Shannon and Woo came to the roof as Shadow and Midnight. I gave them a hand signal meaning just a sec.

"I was wondering if we could talk…" I cut him off there.

"Just leave me alone! I will never trust you again, and if I were you I would lay off or Blitze will pumble you to dust!" I exclaimed hanging up.

"Yeesh, what was that all about?" questioned Shannon.

"Ex-boyfriend who tried to kidnap her." explained Woo. Shannon gave me a quizzical look and I quickly dismissed it as nothing.

"So what have you found?" I questioned.

"Well this store has been through many owners. As you can see from it's state it's very old." explained Shannon referring to the roof. As I looked at it I noticed that vines were slowing climbing up the wall.

"Since it is so old, that made the place super cheap. It was scheduled for demolition about two weeks ago when a woman by the name of Khooshboo Alterna bought the place to make it a teachers shop. She has no criminal record. In fact, she is one of the top professors in Gotham University, and she is a math wiz. She decided to buy the place for the teachers to have a store all for them. There is no reason that we could see for this woman wanting to poison teachers. I mean sure she has the brains for it, but she has no motive to do it." explained Woo. I nodded my head.

"So again, we're at a dead end." I sighed. Just then my cell phone rang again. Without looking at the number, I picked it up and yelled,

"Zack leave me alone!" before I could hang up, I herd Apollo's voice on the other line.

"Whoa, settle down Little sis." Apollo grinned.

"We're twins." I reminded him. Just then I herd a punch and Apollo gasp like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Don't really care at the moment. Some buddy's from school are down town with tricked out umbrellas, breaking into stores. Oh, and here's the kick. The umbrella's are being supplied by… ugh! By the Penguin. He seems to be taking advantage of having young kids worshiping him." explained Apollo.

"We'll be there ASAP." I stated, then hung up.

"Where are we headed?" questioned Woo.

"Down town. We have some unruly class members to take care of." I declared. We were off to save Apollo's butt… again.

**Please review!!!! i need ideas because from here, i have nothing else written. it's been like that for the past year. MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK!!! please help with ideas.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! YAH THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D I still need some ideas to keep this thing goin'. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

Once we reached where Apollo was, I was in shock at the complete chaos. I saw my classmates destroying the entire section of the city with the umbrellas, while I could see in the Havoc, Penguin's goons making away with some jewelry. I then saw Apollo being beaten to a pulp by some of the boys on the foot ball team. At first I thought I saw Rob, but then was relieved that it was only one his friends.

I ran over to the boys beating Apollo and quickly knocked them unconscious.

"Hello there weakling." I stated, helping him up. He had a black eyes, and was bruised head to toe. I shook my head. "You need to learn how to fight."

"They snuck up on me." he debated.

"Yah. Suuuure." I replied, and I turned my back on him to look at the problem I would need to take care of. It was going to be tough. I then turned back to Apollo.

"Jhonny, get back to the cave and get the antidote, and lots of it. Make it fast." he nodded his head, and ran to his motorcycle.

"Okay, Midnight, Shadow, you're going to take down all of the students. Knock them unconscious, and when Jhonny gets back, we're gonna inject the antidote. While you two are taking out our classmates, I'll be taking care of Penguin's goons." I explained, and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Woo and Shannon quickly went to attack our school mates, and I was quickly trying to apprehend the goons, who weren't expecting me so they weren't much of a problem. I tied up the men, and Shannon and Woo had the students out cold. So where was Apollo? I quickly dialed his number.

"Hey, wimpy slow poke, where are you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." he sighed in an annoyed tone, and then hung up. He was back about five minutes after the call, and that meant that the cops were there, picking up Penguin's goons.

Shannon and Woo stuck to the shadows, like they normally did, while I stood there, making sure none of the students would wake up.

"What took you so long?" I questioned as I started to inject the antidote.

"Traffic." he informed, and I just laughed and shook my head. He really needed to find different routs to avoid the congested roads. He's gotten lazy, making him sloppy. He was a lot better in his skills when I first met him. Now he's gotten… pampered I guess.

After we were done giving out the antidote, we went back to the bat cave. I originally was planning to try to look into who could be drugging my fellow students, but once I got into the cave, and sat down to take off my boots, I realized how tired I was. I needed sleep.

"Apollo, I'm going to bed, look more into the infected chalk case will you?" I questioned sleepily while walking up the stairs.

"Do I have to?" he moaned.

"You got beat up last night thanks to that chalk. Since you're such a lazy bum, the chances of that happening again are high. The longer we let this case go out, the more kids who are effected will pop up. The more times you'll most likely be beaten up." I explained.

"Fine." he groaned, and sat at the computer, while I walked to my room, and collapsed on my bed.


End file.
